


With a bow

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: A steady hand [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Conversation about kinks, Daddy Kink, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Panty Kink, rated M for topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: “I found your stash when I was looking for a clean t-shirt.”“Oh, my God…” Harvey whines, hiding his face in his palms. He knew he shouldn’t keep the remnants of his previous conquests at such an easy place to stumble into. Then again, he didn’t expect to be in a relationship at this point.-------Jim tells Harvey he loves him after they discuss their kinks.





	With a bow

“Fuck me, daddy,” Jim whispers in his ear as they rut against each other, fully clothed. 

“It was a slip up!” Harvey exclaims, horrified and ashamed as he disengages from him. Jim lets out a hearty laugh at that. 

“Come on, Harvey. It’s not that bad.” He wraps his arms around him, slipping onto his lap as they sit on the couch. “Why are you making such a big deal out of it?”

“It’s…” Harvey shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist, eyes wide. “... _ filthy _ .”

“You had your tongue up my ass last night and this is filthy?” Harvey grimaces at that, looking away. Blush spreads across his entire face. It’s easier to talk about these things when he’s angry or horny; sometimes both at the same time. Talking about it as they sit on his couch, fully clothed somehow makes him feel more exposed. 

“Oh, wow. Guess I better not show you the other thing.” This piques his interest.

“What other thing?” He looks back at Jim from the corner of his eye. Jim leans forward, nibbles at his ear then whispers sultry words in it.

“I’m wearing lacy panties.” Harvey is mortified at that. His chest clenches, breath stuck in his lungs. 

“ _ Why _ would you...?!” If his face could get redder he would look like a lobster right about now. Instead he feels the heat in his cheeks as the little mynx chuckles in his lap. 

“I found your stash when I was looking for a clean t-shirt.”

“Oh, my God…” Harvey whines, hiding his face in his palms. He knew he shouldn’t keep the remnants of his previous conquests at such an easy place to stumble into. Then again, he didn’t expect to be in a relationship at this point. “Tell me you didn’t…”

“Relax, it’s none of those.”  _ Wait. Does that mean he… _ “I got a new pair from the store.” And somehow that’s just worse. Because now he’s imagining Jim at Victoria's Secret, shopping for lacy panties. The saleswoman probably thinking it’s for the missus, while in reality it’s for him. Just so he can play out Harvey’s little fantasies.

“What have I done?” Harvey sighs, letting his hands fall to his sides.

“What are you talking about?” Jim wanders. 

“Look. Look at you.” He slides his hands up Jim’s sides. “Two months ago you blushed at the mere idea I was going to see your dick hard, and now… Now you’re in fucking lacy panties, calling me daddy.” He slumps into the couch. “I’ve ruined you,” he huffs out.

“You didn’t ruin me.” Jim offers with a gentle smile. He leans lower, pressing their foreheads together. “That…  _ This _ is all me. It has always been there. I’ve just buried it deep and pretended it didn’t exist. Because I wanted to be the poster boy everyone expected me to be. Because I was afraid of what people might think. What they might say. Even the ones…  _ Most of all _ the ones I was with.”

“But you’re not anymore?”

“Not with  _ you _ . I trust you, Harvey.” He affirmed this with a kiss. “I trust you with my life.” And another kiss. “I trust you with my body and soul. I trust you to bend me over the knee, spank me so hard I can’t sit tomorrow and I trust you to make love to me. Just as much as I trust you will have my back out in the streets. I trust you so much I can let you take me apart because I know you won’t leave me broken, ashamed at my  _ filthy _ fantasies. Because I don’t disgust you. Because they don’t feel filthy or wrong with you. Because you care for me, I believe more than anyone before.” He swallowed hard, unused to the words he was about to say. Afraid of their impact. Yet, unable to hold them back anymore. “And I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Harvey almost whispered. With his hand on the back of his head he pulled him in for a loving, long kiss. He broke it to trail soft kisses down Jim’s neck, nosing into his collar in the end, inhaling the scent of his aftershave. Jim kissed his temple, holding him tight.

“So…” Harvey cleared his throat, determined to lighten the mood. “What color are they?” He let his fingers slip into the back of Jim’s pants, finding and touching the soft lace.

“It’s a surprise,” Jim smiled, getting up. He extended his hand for Harvey, who took it transfixed. “Why don’t I take you to the bedroom and you can find out yourself?”


End file.
